Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante
by Lunule
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent prisonniers dans la Cabane Hurlante après un éboulement innattendu? Le réveil de Draco : que va-t-il se passer ? CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE !
1. Le rendez vous

**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante **

**Chapitre 1 : Le rendez-vous**

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent piégés dans la Cabane Hurlante après un malheureux accident ? Et pourquoi un mystérieux inconnu s'amuse-t-il à dominer leur volonté ? Mais, au fait, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?  
  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à madame J.K.Rowling et je ne me permettrais pas de m'approprier ses personnages...  
  
**Remerciements :** Mes remerciements tout particuliers à Suzanne, alias Sibla Jackson, pour tous les fous rires qui m'ont, d'une façon bien mystérieuse, inspiré cette histoire...

**Petite note : **_J'avais déjà publié les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic, mais je me suis encore laissé aller à la paresse, et j'ai laissé cette histoire en suspens sur le deuxième chapitre... J'en suis vraiment désolée ! Surtout que je m'étais promis d'aller au bout de cette histoire ! Donc, en allant la relire, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être tout recommencer depuis le début, et finalement, j'ai un peu modifié les deux premiers chapitres et j'ai entamé la suite ! J'espère que ceux qui me lisaient me pardonneront, et qu'ils viendront lire la suite de cette fic... En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

__  
  
**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante **  
  
Par : Rony Dany  
  
**Chapitre I :** Le rendez-vous :  
  
- Il est minuit. Il serait temps d'y aller. Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et rejoignit Ron en haut des escaliers.  
  
- Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas arriver en retard, le pressa Ron.  
  
Harry s'emmitouffla de la cape d'invisibilité et recouvrit Ron en même temps.  
  
- Dis, c'est parce que tu es pressé de te faire tuer que tu te dépêches ainsi ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne va pas se faire tuer... Et puis, à mon avis, la personne qui nous a envoyé cette lettre ne veut pas nous faire de mal...  
  
- Ah bon, tu la connais ? demanda Harry ironiquement. Tiens, j'aurais pourtant juré que quand on reçoit une lettre anonyme, on est pas censé savoir de qui c'est...  
  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas qui nous a envoyé cette lettre, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment qu'il ne va rien nous arriver, ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
- Tu sais, si tu es aussi bon en prédictions que l'est Trelawney, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de remonter nous coucher, répliqua Harry.  
  
Ron ne répondit rien et continua de marcher. Les deux garçons étaient arrivés dans un large couloir qui menait au Hall d'entrée lorsque Ron s'arrêta net et fut bousculé par Harry.  
  
- Chut ! ordonna Ron tandis que Harry lachait une exclamation de douleur après être tombé lourdement sur le sol. Rusard pourrait nous entendre !  
  
- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me prendre ton dos dans la figure, si tu veux savoir...  
  
- Oh ! excuse-moi ! dit Ron d'un ton complètement désintéressé.  
  
- Dis, tu attends quoi, là ?  
  
- La chute des balais NB : en langage Moldu, "la chute des feuilles".  
  
- Tiens, pourtant je ne vois aucun balai, ici, dit Harry ironiquement.  
  
- Mais non, imbécile, j'attends de voir si il n'y a personne dans les couloirs.  
  
- J'avais compris, merci.  
  
- La voie est libre, dit Ron après un moment. On peut y aller.  
  
Les deux garçons marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir et arrivèrent devant les deux grandes portes en chêne qui donnait l'accès au parc. Harry les ouvrit et ils se faufilèrent dans l'air glacé de la nuit.  
  
- Bon, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? demanda-t-il en frissonant au contact de l'air frais.  
  
- Il était mis sur la lettre qu'on devait nous rendre près du Saule Cogneur, mais je ne sais pas l'endroit exact, répondit Ron.  
  
- Génial ! Allons nous geler les doigts de pieds là-bas ! s'enthousiasma Harry.  
  
La nuit était noire, et même la lune, pourtant pleine et lumineuse, n'arrivait pas à éclairer certains recoins du parc qui étaient à peine visibles. Un seul coin était totalement dans l'ombre : justement, celui du Saule Cogneur. Tant bien que mal, Harry et Ron (qui, bien sûr, étaient tellement intelligents qu'ils avaient tous les deux oublié qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leur baguette) marchèrent vers l'endroit qu'ils supposaient être l'emplacement de l'arbre- qui-rendait-les-coups-et-avait-déjà-fait-quelques-yeux-au-beurre-noir-à- quelques-inconscients-qui-s'étaient-aventurés-là-tout-près. Dans le noir complet, il fallait dire que s'était plutôt... risqué.  
  
Harry marchait silencieusement, réfléchissant à toute cette histoire. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il était remonté dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor pour prendre ses livres de Métamorphose, il avait trouvé un morceau de parchemin tout plié sur son lit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase inscrite dessus : "Rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit et demi dans le Saule Cogneur, et vous vivrez l'aventure de votre vie". Harry était donc redescendu dans la salle commune et avait montré le parchemin à Ron, lui demandant si il croyait qu'ils devaient y aller. Ron n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, sûrement parce que, depuis le début de cette année, rien de spécial ne s'était passé et l'annonce d'une aventure n'avait fait que l'attirer. Bof, pour le moment, l'aventure se résumait à des pieds et des mains gelés.  
  
Après quelques minutes ponctuées de "Aïe ! Tu m'as marché sur les pieds!", de "J'en peux rien si ils sont aussi grands que des péniches", et de "Péniche toi-même !", les deux jeunes sorciers arrivèrent au Saule Cogneur sans problèmes (si on excluait le fait que Ron avait un pied encore plus gros qu'avant et que Harry avait glissé sur l'herbe et s'était retrouvé couvert de terre, bien sûr). .  
  
- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Ron entre deux "Aïe" de douleur.  
  
Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Après un moment d'attente, Harry, qui en avait marre de n'entendre que le soufle du vent ainsi que les gémissements de Ron, proposa :  
  
- Peut-être qu'on doit aller à l'intérieur du Saule Cogneur ?  
  
- Tu crois vraiment ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais t'as une meilleure idée ?  
  
- Pour le dire franchement, non.  
  
- Allons-y, alors.  
  
- Honneur à toi, dit Ron.  
  
- Oh ! je suis enchanté de cet honneur ! Au moins si quelqu'un se ramasse une branche du Saule dans la figure, ce sera plutôt moi que toi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Mais non, assura Ron d'un ton faussement innocent.  
  
- D'accord, allons-y.Harry prit son courage à deux baguettes NB : En langage Moldu, "prit son courage à deux mains" et avança dans la pénombre, accroupi pour essayer d'atteindre la racine qui rendrait le Saule Cogneur un peu moins dangereux. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il sentit ses pieds se dérober et perdit l'équilibre. Il voulut se rattraper, mais la seule chose qui était à sa portée était l'herbe elle-même, il tomba donc lourdement sur le sol. Il sentit son pied gauche toucher le bas du tronc du Saule Cogneur tandis que sa tête heurtait le sol, lui donnant un horrible mal de crâne, puis... plus rien. Le silence complet.Soudain, alors que Harry croyait définitivement qu'il venait de mourir en tombant sur le sol, il entendit Ron qui s'adressait à lui.  
  
- Belle prestation, Harry, mais il n'en fallait pas tant pour simplement désamorcer le Saule Cogneur, tu sais, dit-il en insistant sur "prestation", "simplement" et "Saule Cogneur".  
  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je me tords de rire, dit Harry qui avait l'impression d'être passé à la machine à laver. Je suis tombé, au cas où.  
  
- Oh ! tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Il tendit sa main à Harry et l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Allons-y.Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage du Saule Cogneur, Ron en premier, et descendirent dans le tunnel dans un noir d'encre.  
  
- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Harry à Ron après quelques minutes.  
  
- Oui. Ce tunnel n'a pas été nettoyé depuis au moins un siècle.  
  
- A part ça ?  
  
- Est-ce que c'est ici que ça sent si mauvais ou est-ce que c'est toi ?  
  
- Très marrant. Bon, on y est bientôt ?  
  
- Dans une poignée de secondes, répondit Ron plus sérieusement. Je vois de la lumière, ça doit être ça.  
  
Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre cette lumière, elle s'éteignit d'un coup. Ron stoppa net et Harry lui rentra dedans.  
  
- Je crois que si je continue à me prendre ton dos dans la figure, je vais prendre un abonnement, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête.  
  
- Chut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Il se passe que je viens de me cogner à toi !  
  
- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça, pourquoi ça s'est éteint ?  
  
- J'en sais rien, moi.  
  
- Bon, ne bougeons pas et retournons en arr...  
  
BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
- ATTENTION ! hurla Ron. UN EBOULEMENT !  
  
Harry courut vers l'arrière, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tout en se couvrant la tête de ses mains. De lourds blocs de pierres tombaient à sa droite, à sa gauche, devant, derrière... il n'entendait déjà plus les cris de Ron dans le vacarme de l'éboulement, il courait, courait, courait... Il sentait que quelques blocs de pierre tombaient sur ses mains et les égratignaient, mais il continuait toujours de courir sans y faire attention. Le sol glissait sous ses pas et était jonché de cailloux traîtres, mais Harry continuait toujours de courir. Déterminé et paniqué à la fois, il n'arrêtait pas de courir, courir, courir...  
  
Puis ce fut le silence complet. 

Harry s'arrêta net dans sa course et tendit l'oreille. Devant lui, il pouvait distinguer des "Mmmh ! Mmh!" frénétiques. Mon Dieu, est-ce que Ron était blessé ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne s'en pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait dû rester avec lui et courir à ses côtés, même avec l'éboulement. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas séparés. Tendant l'oreille, il distinguait des sortes de murmures étouffés qui le rendaient de plus en plus inquiet. Par Merlin ! pourvu que Ron ne soit pas blessé !  
  
Harry essaya de voir à travers le noir, mais même maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, il ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer. Il marcha, les bras tendus devant lui comme un zombie, et se dirigea vers les "Mmmmh! Mmmmh!" qu'il entendait un peu plus loin devant, essayant de se concentrer sur ce seul bruit de murmure sans faire attention aux pierres, plus petites cette fois, qui continuaient de se détacher du plafond en faisant des petits bruits de chute résonnant dans tout le couloir à cause de l'écho.Après quelques secondes, les cris se firent plus distincts. Harry cria :  
  
- J'arrive, Ron !  
  
Les murmures s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, avant de reprendre plus frénétiquement qu'avant. Harry pressa le pas, de plus en plus inquiet.La phrase de la lettre anonyme semblait le narguer dans sa tête : "Rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit et demi, dans le Saule Cogneur, et vous vivrez l'aventure de votre vie". Tu parles ! le tunnel venait de s'écrouler, Ron semblait être bloqué quelque part, et même si Harry le retrouvait, il ne sauraient tout de même pas sortir de là. Par Merlin, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues d'un coup : il venait de trébucher sur une masse informe et se retrouva bientôt par terre, sonné mais toujours vivant.  
  
- Mmmmh ! Mmmmh! Mmmh mmmh!  
  
- Ron ! cria-t-il, ignorant les petits cailloux qui tombèrent à cause de son cri. Attends ! Je viens de me planter royalement et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "Mmmmh" ?  
  
- Mmmmmh ! Harry, un peu énervé de l'indifférence de Ron, se releva avec peine et s'approcha de la masse informe sur laquelle il avait trébuché, et qui devait être Ron. Il s'agenouilla tout près, la tête douloureuse à cause de la chute, et sentit un drôle d'objet sous sa main droite. Surpris, il remarqua que c'était une baguette. Pourtant, Ron n'avait pas pris la sienne ! Harry fit alors la chose qui lui paraissait la plus intelligente à faire : il serra la baguette dans sa main et murmura "Lumos".  
  
Dans la lumière incertaine de la baguette, il vit alors la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.  
  
- Malefoy ?

****

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre, qui n'est en fait qu'une sorte de prologue, le prochain chapitre rentrera vraiment dans le vif du sujet : que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent dans la Cabane Hurlante ? N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce début de fic, j'attends vos conseils !


	2. Decouverte des lieux

**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante **

**Chapitre 1 : Le rendez-vous**

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent piégés dans la Cabane Hurlante après un malheureux accident ? Et pourquoi un mystérieux inconnu s'amuse-t-il à dominer leur volonté ? Mais, au fait, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?  
  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à madame J.K.Rowling et je ne me permettrais pas de m'approprier ses personnages...  
  
**Remerciements :** Mes remerciements tout particuliers à Suzanne, alias Sibla Jackson, pour tous les fous rires qui m'ont, d'une façon bien mystérieuse, inspiré cette histoire...

**Petite note : **_J'avais déjà publié les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic, mais je me suis encore laissé aller à la paresse, et j'ai laissé cette histoire en suspens sur le deuxième chapitre... J'en suis vraiment désolée ! Surtout que je m'étais promis d'aller au bout de cette histoire ! Donc, en allant la relire, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être tout recommencer depuis le début, et finalement, j'ai un peu modifié les deux premiers chapitres et j'ai entamé la suite ! J'espère que ceux qui me lisaient me pardonneront, et qu'ils viendront lire la suite de cette fic... En tout cas, bonne lecture !_  
  
**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante **  
  
Par : Rony Dany

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte des lieux :**

Dans la lumière incertaine de la baguette, Harry vit la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir.  
  
- Malefoy ?  
  
Draco Malefoy était étendu en face de lui, pieds et mains liés, et un baillon l'empêchait de parler. Harry voulut sourire en voyant la posture dans laquelle se trouvait son pire ennemi, mais alors qu'il avait à peine retroussé les coins de sa bouche pour rire, le regard noir de Malefoy l'arrêta de suite, comme s'il voulait convaincre Harry que les plaisanteries n'étaient pas à l'honneur rien qu'avec le regard. Mais Harry ne le voyait pas du même oeil. Son ennemi de tous les temps était étendu là, ridicule comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de lui rabaisser son honneur, mais sans exagérer : qui sait ce que Malefoy pourrait faire si jamais il allait trop loin ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
  
- Mmmh mmh mmmpf !  
  
- Désolé, je n'ai pas encore appris le langage des trolls, répondit-il avec humour.  
  
Mais Malefoy semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup de cet humour. Il lui lança à nouveau un regard chargé de haine et désigna les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets d'un signe de tête. Harry, bien décidé à rendre ce moment de pure joie un peu plus long, regarda les cordes que lui désignait Draco, les sourcils froncés comme s'il ne comprenait pas, avant de dire :  
  
- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, au juste ?  
  
Draco, qui fulminait sous son baillon, désigna à nouveau ses poignets liés d'un geste furieux de la tête. Est-ce que Potter allait se moquer de sa tête éternellement ?  
  
- Aaaaaaaah, fit Harry, comme si le Gallion venait de tomber, tu veux peut- être que je te détache ?  
  
Draco soupira, presque soulagé de voir que la comédie de Potter allait être terminée et qu'il allait enfin arrêter de le ridiculiser. Harry, de son côté, éclatait de rire intérieurement, et observait Malefoy attentivement. Comme il était à cet instant, assis par terre, sans rien dire puisqu'il était bailloné, les cheveux en bataille et le regard féroce, Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles étaient folles de lui...  
  
QUOI????? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de penser, Harry ? Draco Malefoy est un pauvre type, arrogant, toujours à se pavaner. Ca doit être l'éboulement, les émotions remontent. Bon, reprends-toi, Harry, ce ne sont pas des choses à penser, et maintenant, délivre-le, retourne voir après Ron, et sort d'ici.  
  
Harry suivit les conseils de son cerveau et se décida (enfin) à se pencher sur Malefoy pour aller défaire les cordes qui lui attachaient les poignets et les chevilles. Le problème était que le tunnel était plutôt étroit, et Harry devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour éviter d'écraser Malefoy ("éviter d'écraser Malefoy" était en fait un bien grand mot pour Harry qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Finalement, après un tour de contorsionniste qui révéla un don que Harry ne se savait pas encore pour l'écrasement de personnes non-aimées, il sut passer ses mains derrière le dos de Draco et se pencha en avant pour défaire les liens.  
  
Dieu que ses mains sont froides ! pensa-t-il soudainement lorsqu'il sentit les paumes gelées de Malefoy toucher ses propres mains. Je devrais lui demander depuis quand il est ici, il doit mourir de froid, le pauv...  
  
HARRY ! Non, mais, à quoi tu penses ? Tu t'inquiète pour Draco Malefoy, maintenant ? C'est un pauvre type, arrogant, toujours à se pavaner, tu le sais très bien, et tu t'inquiète pour ce tas d'ordures ??? L'éboulement t'a complètement retourné, mon vieux, pour que deux fois, en une minute, tu te surprennes à parler de Malefoy en bien ! Reprends toi !  
  
Les liens étaient très serrés, mais Harry parvint finalement à détacher les mains de Malefoy. Dès que ce fut fait, il se remit debout et obsera Draco qui enlevait son baillon délicatement. Il avait été si bien mis qu'il saignait maintenant de la lèvre en plusieurs endroits. Harry fut soudain secoué d'un frisson. Pas un frisson de froid, quelque chose d'autre, qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti. Il avait soudainement envie de toucher les lèvres de Malefoy, bleuies et meurtries par le froid.  
  
Alors, comme si une force invisible le poussait en avant, il releva Malefoy, l'appuya contre le mur et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chaleur. D'habitude, ces yeux gris et froids étaient chargés de haine, envers lui bien souvent, mais cette fois- ci, c'était différent : les yeux gris étaient surpris, étonnés, ce qui était une expression fort rare chez Draco Malefoy, et Harry se surprit lui- même à trouver que ce sentiment d'étonnement allait très bien à Malefoy. Le gris froid était devenu chaleureux, vif, on aurait dit qu'une vague d'énergie venait de submerger ces ronds parfaits et qu'elles tournoyaient autour d'un gouffre noir...  
  
« Poétique, tout ça », dit une petite voix dans sa tête. « Très poétique. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, en ce moment ? Tu as plaqué Draco Malefoy, l'arrogant qui se pavane toujours comme un pauvre type contre le mur, et tu regardes dans ses yeux comme une fillette amoureuse... Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu fais ? »  
  
Harry, prenant effectivement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, essaya de reculer, mais on aurait dit qu'une force, la même que celle qui l'avait obligé à plaquer Malefoy au mur, l'empêchait de bouger d'un centimètre vers l'arrière. Au contraire, il sentit que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de son ennemi, inévitablement attiré par ces lèvres bleues qui saignaient doucement, ce nez fier et droit, ces yeux gris profonds et les mèches d'un blonc presque blanc qui retombaient sur un front parfait. Dans ce moment magique, Harry se dit que si Draco avait été une fille et s'il n'était pas son pire ennemi, peut-être qu'il en serait tombé amoureux.  
  
Si. Et seulement si.  
  
- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Malefoy subitement, sortant Harry de sa torpeur.  
  
Le charme était rompu. Les yeux gris étaient redevenus froids et chargés de haine, Draco Malefoy était redevenu un pauvre type arrogant qui ne faisait que se pavaner, et la voix qui semblait un instant douce était redevenue traînante et désagréable. Draco Malefoy était redevenu Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Espèce d'imbécile ! reprit-il. Tu as sali ma robe en me poussant contre le mur...  
  
- Ta robe était déjà sale, je te signale, aboya Harry d'un ton féroce. Il était furieux contre lui-même : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire faire ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pourquoi, alors que depuis les années qu'il cotoyait Malefoy rien ne c'était passé, pourquoi maintenant, en cet instant précis, il venait d'être attiré par cet imbécile ? !  
  
- Tu insinues que je suis sale ? lui demanda Malefoy encore plus férocement. J'ai assez d'argent pour rester propre et stylé, moi, pas comme ton ami Weasley, par exemple.  
  
Harry se souvint alors que si Malefoy n'était pas Ron, où pouvait être son ami, alors ? Assez inquiet, il ne répondit rien à Draco et se retourna, essayant de regarder dans la pénombre si quelqu'un n'y était pas. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien, et il devait s'en douter : si Ron était là, il l'aurait fait remarquer depuis bien longtemps, sauf s'il était blessé. Bon sang, où était-il ?  
  
- Ron, au moins, ne s'est pas retrouvé ligoté et bailloné, répliqua Harry après un moment, trop inquiet pour vouloir à tout prix faire une bataille de répliques avec cet imbécile de Malefoy.  
  
Harry crut que Malefoy rougissait, mais c'était plutôt difficile à dire, vu la couche de crasse qui recouvrait son visage. Toutefois, il regarda Harry comme s'il voulait le tuer rien qu'avec les yeux, puis se détourna et se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle de Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
- Je vais cueillir des mandragores sauvages, répondit Malefoy sans se retourner.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
  
- Je cherche une sortie, imbécile, dit Malefoy. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve, ce qui est d'ailleurs peu probable, vu que le Saule Cogneur est planté au bout de ce tunnel.  
  
- Et tu sais où est la sortie ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, mais je la cherche. Un tunnel doit bien aboutir à quelque chose des deux côtés. D'un côté, il y a le Saule Cogneur, et de l'autre, la sortie.  
  
- Erreur, rectifia Harry. De l'autre côté, il y a la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
Malefoy se stoppa net.  
  
- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-il, le dos tourné, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à Harry son état d'esprit.  
  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
  
- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais tu peux toujours essayer.  
  
Malefoy se retourna, s'avança vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'Harry ne plaisantait pas. Harry, de son côté, soutint ce regard, conscient que s'il baissait les yeux, Malefoy prendrait ça pour une blague.  
  
- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Malefoy subitement.  
  
Harry s'avança vers lui. Curieusement, on aurait dit que toute antipathie avait presque disparu. Quels en étaient les signes ? Tout d'abord, il y avait au moins une minute de passée sans que Malefoy et Harry ne se soient répliqué quelque chose de mordant. Ensuite, on aurait dit que le fait que les deux garçons soient en difficulté et ensemble avait calmé leur soif de haine. Malefoy avait besoin de Harry pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, et Harry avait une terrible envie de savoir comment Malefoy s'était retrouvé dans le tunnel. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :  
  
- Je ne vois qu'une solution : il faut qu'on trouve quel côté mène au Saule Cogneur.  
  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
- Parce que de l'autre côté, on ne saurait pas sortir. La Cabane Hurlante est fermée de partout, donc on a pas le choix, à moins de vouloir tester tes talents de cascadeur en essayant de sortir par une fenêtre. Et puis, je sais comment empêcher le Saule de nous frapper. Je te propose ceci : je nous sors d'ici, et en échange tu m'explique comment tu t'es retrouvé ici. Je ne demande rien d'autre, dès qu'on est dehors, on se laisse tranquille et on ne raconte rien de tout ça à personne. Alors, c'est d'accord ?  
  
- Tu devrais savoir pourquoi je suis ici, lui dit Malefoy en guise de réponse.  
  
Harry le regarda, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi devrait-il savoir une telle chose ?  
  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il après un instant.  
  
Malefoy l'observa fixement, comme pour s'assurer que Harry jouait la comédie, mais si l'expression qui était sur son visage n'était que pur mensonge, alors Harry devait être un très bon acteur, ce dont il doutait vraiment. Alors, était-ce possible qu'il ne sache réellement pas pourquoi il était là ? Hum, cette ignorance pourrait peut-être aider Malefoy...  
  
- Alors, tu es d'accord, oui ou non ? demanda Harry une nouvelle fois.  
  
Draco se trouvait devant un problème... sérieux. Harry le sortait d'ici, et en échange, il devrait seulement lui raconter comment il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'un tunnel sale et humide. Un donné pour un rendu. Oui, sauf qu'il jouait son honneur. Si Potter découvrait la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait maintenant à cet endroit, sûr que son honneur serait perdu. Sauf s'il mentait. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne mentirait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas un comportement habituel que celui de petit garçon sage qui ne ment pas (oui, très très inhabituel, en fait), mais il sentait que quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier avec des mots, l'empêcherait de mentir au moment venu. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui raconter tout ! Que fallait- il faire ? Dire la vérité et perdre son honneur devant Potter ? Ou mentir mais s'en vouloir par après ? Ou encore, ne rien dire et devoir se débrouiller tout seul ? Qu'allait-il répondre ?  
  
- C'est d'accord. Je te dirai tout si tu nous sors d'ici.  
  
Harry attendit un moment, étonné mais ravi d'avoir, pour la première fois, su passer un marché avec Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Viens, c'est par ici, dit-il finalement.  
  
Sans bruit, il se retourna et scruta les profondeurs du tunnel. Si son sens de l'orientation était fiable, alors ils devaient aller du côté gauche. Malefoy attendit un petit instant, puis rejoignit Harry en faisant tournoyer sa cape avec grâce malgré la couche de saleté qui s'y était déposée, tout en le regardant fixement dans les yeux comme pour lui rappeler que s'il avait le malheur de l'entraîner ailleurs que vers la sortie, il aurait affaire au Grand Malefoy.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route. Le tunnel était long, Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience lors de sa troisième année. Mais il était d'autant plus long que de drôles de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Si un autre jour, on lui avait dit qu'il penserait que Draco Malefoy n'était pas si méchant que ça, il aurait rigolé, très certainement. Mais pas maintenant, dans de telles circonstances, pour la simple et bonne raison que quelques choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était sorti de son lit ce soir-là jusqu'à cet instant. D'abord, il y avait eu la surprise de voir Malefoy ligoté, vulnérable ; ensuite, il y avait eu le contact de leurs mains : Harry avait senti un énorme frisson le traverser, pourtant aucun coup de vent ne l'avait provoqué. C'est comme si le simple fait que leurs mains se soient touchées lui avait donné une sensation si... étrange. Après, il y avait eu le moment où il avait eu une si forte envie de serrer Malefoy dans ses bras, de le protéger, de le réchauffer. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui ! il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Qui sait si il ne devenait pas fou ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il mis Draco contre le mur avant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux ? Et pourquoi ce regard lui avait-il fait se sentir si calme, si bien ? Tellement de questions, mais aucune réponse. Que s'était-il donc passé ?  
  
Il y avait aussi eu leur alliance -si on pouvait appeler ça une alliance : ils avaient réussi à communiquer ! C'était déjà un grand progrès vers... vers quoi, au fait ? Qu'est-ce que Harry essayait-il de faire ? De devenir ami avec Malefoy ? Sûrement pas. Ca devait être autre chose. Ils avaient chacun besoin de l'autre, pour différentes raisons, et tous deux étaient assez malins pour comprendre que se disputer serait la plus idiote des choses à faire s'ils voulaient sortir de là. Et après ? Ils seraient dehors, Malefoy expliquerait peut-être la raison de sa présence à Harry, puis ils retourneraient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et oublieraient tout. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, leur haine habituelle serait revenue et tout serait devenu comme avant dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, c'était ce que Harry pensait. Qui sait ce qui allait réellement se passer ?  
  
Ce n'était pas triste non plus du côté de Malefoy ; il remuait des pensées désagréables et agréables en même temps, il n'aurait pas su dire, en fait. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait changé entre Harry et lui, mais sans pouvoir déterminer quoi exactement. Tout d'abord, il s'était retrouvé ridicule, ligoté, bailloné, et déshonoré, devant Harry Potter. Un concert de circonstances l'avait mené jusque là, ce qui pouvait paraître assez bizarre, d'une certaine façon, en tout cas d'après ce qui l'avait amené dans le tunnel du Saule Cogneur. Il s'était donc tout bonnement ridiculisé devant Potter, puis celui-ci l'avait fait languir, sachant qu'une occasion pareille de le rabaisser ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, et pour vraiment le dire, en profiter (d'ailleurs, lui même aurait sûrement fait exactement la même chose si les rôles s'étaient inversés). Finalement, Potter avait fait semblant qu'il venait à peine de comprendre (parce que Malefoy, au fond de lui, savait que Potter était quand-même "intelligent"), et il l'avait libéré. Jusque là, tout allait bien, ou tout semblait bien aller. Après, ça commençait déjà à dégénérer. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsque Potter avait frôlé ses mains pour enlever les liens qui les enserrait, il avait ressenti... quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. C'était indéfinissable... Pas que ça ait été désagréable, au contraire, pendant un centième de seconde, il s'était senti bien, en sécurité, calme. Sauf que son cerveau n'avait pas accepté cette sensation plus d'un centième de seconde, et tout s'était évanoui en un instant. Evanoui, oui, mais pas oublié. Et puis Potter l'avait brusquement relevé, comme pris de folie, et l'avait poussé contre le mur. Draco, surpris, s'était laissé faire, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Encore une fois, cette sensation de calme, de bien-être, de sécurité, qui dura quelques secondes de plus. Potter semblait perdu dans un autre monde, mais Malefoy avait vite fait de le faire revenir à la réalité. Un peu par regret. Mais juste un peu. Après ça, il y avait eu ce marché. Il avait été on ne peut plus incertain, et toujours maintenant, il ne savait pas si il allait mentir ou dire la vérité à Potter. En temps normal, il aurait tout bonnement menti, pourquoi d'ailleurs aurait-il dit la vérité à "Potter"? Mais quelque chose avait changé, comme si l'air du tunnel du Saule Cogneur avait changé toute la haine que les deux garçons se portaient en autre chose... d'inconnu, et d'agréable. La seule chose qui restait à savoir était : qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Mais aussi, pourquoi les deux garçons avaient-ils un comportement amical l'un envers l'autre ? Ce n'était vraiment pas normal qu'ils ne se soient pas encore battus ; il devait se passer quelque chose de très bizarre, mais quoi ?  
  
Soudain, Draco se cogna à quelque chose qu'il crut reconnaître comme Harry. Il s'était subitement arrêté et regardait quelque chose devant, dans la pénombre du tunnel.  
  
- On ne peut pas passer, dit-il, et Draco remarqua qu'il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Le passage est bloqué par des pierres.  
  
Draco, le front un peu douloureux après s'être cogné, regarda dans la direction vers laquelle Harry regardait. En effet, même dans la simple lueur de la baguette que Harry tenait, on pouvait voir un amas de rochers qui se superposaient du sol jusqu'au plafond, rendant impossible toute tentative de passage.  
  
- Par où va-t-on aller, alors ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Il n'y a pas d'autre passage pour sortir d'ici, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces imbécillités ! s'emporta Malefoy. Tu me dis que tu connais le chemin et que tu vas nous sortir d'ici, et maintenant on se retrouve coincé dans un tunnel obscur et sale, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre passage pour sortir ! On avait conclu un marché, si tu te souviens.  
  
- Je sais, se défendit Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que l'éboulement du tunnel nous empêcherait de sortir.  
  
- Oh ! je ne pouvais pas prévoir que l'éboulement du tunnel nous empêcherait de sortir ! répéta Malefoy d'une voix aiguë qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Le problème, avec toi, Potter, c'est que tu ne prévois jamais rien !  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Harry, fâché de voir que Draco était toujours aussi méchant, ne voulut pas le suivre. Pour aller où, de toutes façons ? Ils ne sauraient aller que dans la Cabane Hurlante, et là, ils seraient coincés tous les deux ensemble. Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser Malefoy tout seul dans ce tunnel, et sans lumière, en plus. Temps pis, il n'avait pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il vient de me dire, qu'il se débrouille tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, de toutes façons... mais je ne veux pas rester seul ici non plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
  
Non. Il n'irait pas. Pour le moment, il devait être au moins deux heures, il était fatigué, et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire, comment il allait sortir d'ici, et s'il rejoindrait ou pas Malefoy, où qu'il soit.  
  
Harry était déçu. Un moment, il avait cru que Draco Malefoy avait changé : pour une raison inconnue, il semblait être devenu plus gentil, moins agressif, mais son arrogance avait vite repris le dessus. Un instant il avait cru que Malefoy était peut-être quand-même quelqu'un de bien, mais en fait, non, Draco Malefoy était revenu le Draco Malefoy d'avant, un pauvre type arrogant qui ne faisait que se pavaner. Draco Malefoy ne pourrait pas changer, jamais, et c'était décevant.  
  
Même très décevant.  
  
****  
  
Quelque part ailleurs, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard :  
  
Une ombre glissait dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, furtive, dont les gestes, qui semblaient calculés à l'avance pour ne pas être repérés, semblaient déplacés dans cet endroit calme et froid. Un vent glacé soufflait et s'engouffrait par les minuscules interstices des fenêtres, murmurant comme un vieux loup qui ne parvient pas à avancer. L'ombre semblait ne se soucier ni du froid, ni du vent, en fait, elle ne semblait se soucier de rien. Elle avançait, doucement et sûre d'elle, vers la porte d'un bureau qui semblait occupé par une autre ombre.  
  
La silhouette ouvrit la porte et abaissa la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage, dirigeant son regard vers l'autre ombre assise à un bureau, puis sentant les yeux de celle-ci lui rendre son regard.  
  
- Tu es en retard, dit l'ombre du bureau d'une voix aussi froide que le vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte entrouverte.  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon retard, répondit la silhouette en s'installant de l'autre côté du bureau.  
  
Il y eut un silence pesant, qui fut bientôt interrompu.  
  
- Quel est le bilan ? demanda la voix dure.  
  
- Il ne s'est encore rien passé d'intéressant, répondit l'autre. Ils ont failli s'allier, mais se sont finalement disputés.  
  
- Ils doivent ne se douter de rien. Est-ce bien le cas ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient l'ombre d'un doute. Rien ne semble pouvoir dénigrer nos plans, pour l'instant.  
  
- Très bien. Je vais tenter de les réconcilier ; il ne faut pas qu'ils soient en guerre, ce n'est pas notre but.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Deuxième silence pesant.  
  
- Je n'ai plus rien à dire, déclara finalement la première ombre, celle qui semblait être moins autoritaire.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
Prenant cette phrase pour une invitation à partir, l'ombre furtive sortit et referma la porte, avant de reprendre son chemin en sens inverse, sûre de ne pas être vue. D'ailleurs, quiconque l'aurait aperçue se promener dans les couloirs ne l'aurait jamais reconnue. Jamais.  
  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Alors, comment que vous l'avez trouvé ? Draco et Harry qui commencent à changer, tout doucement, puis ils redeviennent méchants. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Harry va-t-il rejoindre Draco là où il est ? Ou restera-t-il seul dans le noir à remuer de sombres pensées ? Et qui sont les mystérieuses ombres qui se donnent rendez-vous pendant la nuit ? Que de questions ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, j'attend encore vos conseils...  
  
Rony Dany


	3. Le livre de sorcellerie

**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante :**

**Chapitre 3 : Le livre de sorcellerie**

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent piégés dans la Cabane Hurlante après un malheureux accident ? Et pourquoi un mystérieux inconnu s'amuse-t-il à dominer leur volonté ? Mais, au fait, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à madame J.K.Rowling et je ne me permettrais pas de m'approprier ses personnages...

**Remerciements :** Mes remerciements tout particuliers à Suzanne, alias Sibla Jackson, pour tous les fous rires qui m'ont, d'une façon bien mystérieuse, inspiré cette histoire...

**Petite note : **_Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. Désolée d'être tellement en retard, mais j'avais écrit au moins la moitié de ce chapitre ci, mais mon ordi s'est planté ! Résultat, comme je suis tellement douée que j'avais pas sauvegardé : PLUS DE CHAPITRE ! Donc, une seule solution : **tout réécrire. **Et entre une interro de math, un exam de labo et des fiançailles, c'était pas du gâteau ! Je suis donc DESOLEE mais voici enfin le troisième chapitre ! Et merci pour les review..._

Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante 

Par : Rony Dany

**Chapitre 3 : Le livre de sorcellerie : **

Harry était assis dans le tunnel depuis quelques temps. Il faisait noir, mais il n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de trouver une solution pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré malgré lui. Il avait bien essayé de déblayer quelques grosses pierres manuellement, mais c'était peine perdue ; à peine avait-il enlevé une pierre qu'une autre tombait exactement à la même place. En plus, Harry avait les mains meurtries et gelées à cause du froid du tunnel.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était assis sur le sol boueux. Il ne savait pas l'heure, car sa montre ne comptait plus les secondes depuis longtemps, mais il avait l'impression d'être le matin. Il faut dire aussi que le fait de se retrouver seul à broyer du noir dans un tunnel sombre fait passer les secondes pour des heures, aussi pouvait-il aussi bien être deux heures du matin. De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas la préoccupation principale de Harry.

Il imaginait ce que Ron, Hermione et tous ses amis de Gryffondor devaient être en train de faire. Peut-être qu'ils dormaient, ou alors ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Avaient-ils remarqué que Harry n'était pas dans son lit, ni autre part à Poudlard ? S'en inquiétaient-ils ? Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions et cela l'énervait beaucoup, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que Ron soit aussi en bonne santé...

Mais Harry pensait aussi à Draco et à tout ce qui s'était passé dans le tunnel en si peu de temps. Pourquoi avait-il eu des « crises de folie », comme lorsqu'il avait littéralement plaqué Draco contre le mur et qu'il s'était égaré dans ses yeux... C'était un souvenir honteux et lamentable, vraiment **très** lamentable...

Harry se releva. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ressasser des pensées toutes aussi lamentables que noires ; il décida d'aller dans la Cabane Hurlante, même s'il savait que Draco y serait. Au moins, il aurait un endroit convenable pour penser ou, luxe du luxe, dormir.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe et murmura « Lumos ». Une lumière éclatante, partant de la pointe de la baguette, éclaira les murs humides du tunnel, et Harry se mit en marche. Le passage était long, et les parois au-dessus étant assez basses, Harry devait se pencher pour ne pas se cogner ; cette petite balade lui parut plus longue que lorsqu'il avait traversé le tunnel en troisième année, accompagné d'Hermione. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait moins hâte de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante cette fois-ci.

Harry n'avait effectivement pas du tout envie de voir Malefoy, mais il préférait quand-même devoir supporter son air supérieur s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid dans le tunnel. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il y aurait deux chambres dans la Cabane, car il ne pourrait pas supporter de dormir dans la même chambre que Malefoy, mais il avait encore plus peur qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit ! Ce serait une réelle horreur de devoir dormir AVEC Malefoy, plutôt dormir sur le sol... A bien réfléchir, c'était après tout un choix difficile : dormir avec son pire ennemi, prendre le lit pour lui tout seul ou dormir par terre ? Il était plus que convaincu que la deuxième solution ne serait pas réalisable, il ne lui restait donc que deux propositions...

Le sol du tunnel remontait en pente douce, avant de faire un tournant. Harry accéléra et aperçut une lumière qui semblait venir du côté de la courbe qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il s'engagea dans le tournant et arriva dans une sorte de petit hall, qui menait à une pièce poussiéreuse et désordonnée. Le sol était couvert de taches, mais Harry pouvait distinguer des traces de pas qui se dirigeaient vers un couloir sombre. Il suivit les pas, éclairant le chemin avec sa baguette, et se retrouva devant un escalier en très mauvais état, couvert de poussière sauf aux endroits où Malefoy avait posé les pieds.

Harry monta, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, sans savoir pourquoi il s'évertuait à être si silencieux. Il arriva à un autre couloir, éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs. Elles semblaient avoir été allumées récemment ; Harry avait maintenant la certitude que Draco se trouvait dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait le couloir, et il progressait toujours sans bruit.

Il arriva devant une petite porte. Une faible lumière passait par la fente du dessous, et Harry attendit encore un moment avant d'entrer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pourtant il était sûr que Draco devait se trouver dans la pièce, puisqu'elle était éclairée. A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre...

« Tu es stupide, Harry, se dit-il, il n'y a que toi et Draco dans ce tunnel, personne ne pourrait être ici à part lui puisque **tu** es ici... »

Brillante conclusion, pourtant Harry hésitait encore. Finalement, après une vingtaine de secondes supplémentaires à hésiter, il poussa la porte en silence. Mais Harry rompit le silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise...

Draco était installé sur un fauteuil, dans un coin, près de la seule source de lumière de la pièce. A côté de lui se trouvait un magnifique lit à baldaquin en tissu rouge sombre et aux draps blanc sale, qui composait l'unique deuxième meuble de la pièce. Mais le plus surprenant dans toute cette scène était que Draco **lisait. **

Harry s'avança pour vérifier que c'était bien un livre que Malefoy tenait en mains. En effet, ce n'était pas un effet de l'imagination fertile du Gryffondor ; Draco avait bel et bien un livre en mains. C'était un vieux livre, dont la couverture était arrachée à plusieurs endroits, et le titre était à moitié effacé. En s'approchant encore un peu, il remarqua que les pages du livre étaient sales et tachées en plusieurs endroits, mais, paradoxalement, qu'elles étaient complètement vierges !

Harry avait un tas de questions à poser à Draco (Pourquoi lisait-il un livre, qui plus est un livre aux pages blanches, et pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque Harry s'était approché, alors que d'habitude il prenait soin de rester à au moins un mètre du Gryffondor lorsqu'il lui parlait...), mais sa langue alla plus vite que son cerveau et il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco sembla à peine remarquer qu'on lui parlait. Il était absorbé dans sa lecture et ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de lire. Harry se demanda si le livre n'avait pas ensorcelé Malefoy, car les seules fois où il l'avait vu lire, c'était dans l'absolue nécessité, comme quand un professeur demandait de lire un chapitre à voix haute ou de rendre un travail de recherche sur un livre... Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Draco ?

Harry, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal : il se mit à **chanter : **

« _Quelle est donc cette chose_

_Qui permet à mon cœur_

_De rayonner de bonheur_

_Devant cette pétale de rose ?_

_Quelle est donc ce miracle_

_Qui permet à mes yeux_

_D'être si heureux_

_Devant ce spectacle ?»_

Harry s'arrêta alors de chanter, abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc poussé à chanter une chanson qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir entendue ? C'était insensé !

Draco leva les yeux de son bouquin, l'air moqueur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de chanteur, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Mais je trouve que le chant d'une Mandragore est quand même plus agréable à écouter que ta voix, donc si tu pouvais t'abstenir de chanter, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

Sur ce, il retourna à sa lecture, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur sur les lèvres. Quant à Harry, il se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à chanter ? C'était une vraie honte, et il était sûr que, dès qu'ils seraient sortis du tunnel, Draco le raconterait à toute l'école... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça, en plus devant la personne qui était la plus susceptible de se moquer de lui et de faire rire tous les autres élèves par la même occasion ? !

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, dépité. Draco semblait encore plus absorbé par sa lecture, et il ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'à une limace microscopique.

Une heure passa. Harry était toujours couché sur le lit, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il venait de faire **(il avait chanté devant Malefoy !)** et de plus en plus angoissé en pensant à ce que Draco était capable de faire avec ce genre d'information sur lui. Il pourrait le faire chanter, ou alors raconter tout à Rogue (l'horreur !), ou encore placarder un avis sur tous les tableaux d'affichage de Poudlard... Tant de choses pouvaient être imaginées quand on avait affaire à un Serpentard, qui plus est à Draco Malefoy !

Soudain, ce dernier détacha son regard du livre. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil : Draco était en train de feuilleter le reste du livre, la mine soucieuse. Il ne cessait de vérifier où il était arrivé dans le livre (il devait avoir lu une centaine de page) et de regarder les pages suivantes, un sourcil levé, apparemment étonné. Finalement, il renonça et ferma le livre, avant de le déposer sur le sol à côté de lui.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il sembla remarquer que Harry était effectivement dans la pièce, et qui plus est sur le lit. Il dit enfin avec arrogance :

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir permis de t'installer sur le lit, Potter.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir remarqué « Propriété de Draco Malefoy » écrit dessus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais la permission de me permettre ou pas d'aller sur le lit, répliqua Harry en se redressant.

- Et où veux-tu que je dorme, alors ? Sur le sol, peut-être ?

- Ca ne me déplairait pas de te voir dormir à mes pieds, en effet, répondit Harry avec un sourire ironique.

- Je te préviens, si tu ne me laisses pas la place, je dirai à tout Poudlard que tu as un don incroyable pour la chanson, menaça Draco avec un sourire malveillant.

- Et moi je raconterai à tout le monde que Môssieur Malefoy était ligoté et bâillonné dans ce tunnel et que j'ai été ton bienheureux sauveur, répliqua Harry.

Draco jeta un regard méprisant à Harry, furieux que ce dernier ait eu le dernier mot. Puis il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le lit, et dit :

- On va faire un marché, ainsi, puisqu'on a chacun quelque chose à dire sur l'autre qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on dise... Le lit est large d'au moins un mètre et demi, tu vas lancer un sort pour le séparer et chacun dort dans une moitié.

Harry réfléchit à la proposition ; c'était toujours mieux que de dormir au sol ou de partager le lit sans séparation.

- Ok, j'y vais, répondit-il.

Il se concentra un moment, baguette en main, avant de prononcer la formule :

- _Separus ! _

Un jet de lumière partit de la pointe de la baguette et baigna la pièce d'une lumière bleue. Harry entendit un bruit de déchirure et vit que le drap et le matelas se divisaient pour couper le lit en deux. Il se réjouit trop vite. Au lieu de former deux lits distinctifs, le sort avait simplement coupé le matelas en deux parties se touchant presque, et le sommier en dessous empêchait la division totale du lit.

- Le sort ne marche pas sur le bois ! conclut Harry. Il va falloir ce contenter de ça...

- T'es vraiment pas doué, répliqua Draco, l'air mécontent. Si au moins j'avais ma baguette !

Il se dirigea vers le lit estropié et tenta de ne prendre qu'une moitié du matelas pour la mettre sur le sol, mais c'était peine perdue ; Draco et Harry étaient obligés de dormir sur le même lit, seulement séparés par une fissure.

Draco était furieux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se coucha, tournant le dos à Harry, qui se glissait sous les draps. C'est dans cette ambiance tendue et gênante que les deux garçons s'endormirent, maudissant le destin de leur avoir laissés dans un pétrin pareil.

* * *

Une horloge sonna quelque part à Poudlard : il était trois heures. L'ombre qui avait eu un rendez-vous nocturne était toujours dans le bureau. Elle avait enlevé sa capuche et était penchée au-dessus d'un récipient en verre qui contenait une substance mauve aux reflets roses.

Sa baguette en mains, l'ombre murmurait en une langue étrange, tout en bougeant les yeux d'un point à l'autre du récipient. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une fumée rose s'éleva du verre et se dirigea vers la porte, comme guidée par un sort. De fait, l'ombre tenait sa baguette magique pointée vers la fumée et semblait la diriger à travers Poudlard.

La fumée descendit le long de l'escalier de marbre du hall et alla vers les portes en chêne de l'entrée. Elle passa dans l'embrasure et lutta pour ne pas se disperser dans l'air frais de la nuit. Poursuivant son chemin, elle se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur, dont les branches dansaient dans le vent. Elle entra dans le passage qui était ouvert, et parcourut tout le tunnel, se faufilant parmis les pierres obstruant le passage, et arrivant enfin dans le hall de la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne restait que quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'avoir atteint le but recherché ; les volutes de fumée suivirent le couloir, montèrent les escaliers, et enfin, passèrent sous la porte de la seule chambre de la Cabane.

Harry et Draco étaient profondément endormis, dos à dos. La fumée se divisa en deux volutes, et chacune alla s'infiltrer dans les narines des dormeurs.

L'ombre leur avait envoyé un rêve.

* * *

Harry remuait dans sonsommeil. Il semblait agité, et, de fait, le rêve qu'il faisait avait de quoi s'agiter. Il rêvait qu'il était dans une des salles de classe de Poudlard, avec un bouquet de fleurs rouges en mains. Il avait rendez-vous, mais il ne savait plus avec qui. Il regardait l'heure, sans la voir, de plus en plus impatient. Soudain, il entendait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un professeur, il savait que c'était la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Il était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Harry vit, dans la faible lumière d'une baguette, que la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte n'était autre que... Malefoy !

Draco, de son côté, était tout aussi agité. Et, de fait, le rêve qu'il faisait avait de quoi s'agiter également. Il rêvait qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se rendant à un rendez-vous nocturne, mais il ne se souvenait plus avec qui. Il reconnut la salle de classe dans laquelle il devait se rendre et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne présente dans la pièce, il sursauta intérieurement : c'était Harry Potter !

Harry se sentait bizarre : dans son rêve, il était heureux de voir Malefoy qui venait à sa rencontre, mais dans la réalité, il essayait de toutes ses forces de sortir de ce rêve, de peur de voir ce qui allait se passer. Draco avançait à petit pas, comme intimidé. Harry était trop impatient que pour attendre plus longtemps, et il se mit à marcher à la rencontre du Serpentard. Il eut un hoquet de surprise dans la réalité lorsqu'il remarqua que, dans son rêve, il aimait enlacer Draco et se retrouver contre son corps... Mais ce n'était pas tout ; après l'avoir enlacé, il se recula, observa son beau visage, avant de se rapprocher de sa bouche, de plus en plus près, de plus en plus près...

Draco avançait lentement à la rencontre de Harry, et celui-ci, apparemment impatient, le rejoignit au milieu de la pièce. Au grand étonnement du Draco qui rêvait, ils s'enlacèrent, et le Draco du rêve se surprenait à apprécier les bras protecteurs de Harry qui le tenaient... Puis ils reculèrent un peu, s'observèrent, et Draco remarqua pour la première fois que Harry avait de magnifiques yeux verts, avant de voir que sa bouche se rapprochait inexorablement de la sienne, dans un geste qui ne pouvait se terminer que par un baiser...

Le Draco du rêve était proche de l'état de grâce lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Harry qui se pressaient contre les siennes, alors que le Draco qui rêvait essayait à tout prix de se réveiller. Peine perdue ! Le cauchemar continuait, de pire en pire !

Harry ouvrit sa bouche et Draco y fit entrer sa langue, impatient de sentir celle du Gryffondor dans sa propre bouche, dans un échange de jeux passionnés. C'était un moment magique pour le Draco du rêve, un moment qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'arrêter, mais, soudain, le Draco qui rêvait fit un ultime effort pour se réveiller, et il se retrouva dans un lit poussiéreux, couvert de sueur et haletant. La lumière du jour passait par les fissures des fenêtres en faisceaux dorés, jetant sur le décor une atmosphère apaisante qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'état d'esprit de Draco.

C'est à ce moment que Harry se réveilla.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais je l'ai écrit le plus vite possible puisque, je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur... J'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même et que j'aurais quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent :

**Draconnia :** Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai arrêté d'arrêter ! Voilà la suite, comme promise, et je suis convaincue que je réussirais à finir cette fic sans l'abandonner cinq fois ! Merci de ton soutien, ça fait plaisir !

**Maria :** Tentant, tu as dit ? Je trouve aussi, en fait... J'adore le fait de rapprocher le plus possible les pires ennemis de tout le monde sorcier, comme tu l'auras remarqué dans ce chapitre-ci... J'espère que tu vas continuer à envoyer des reviews parce que ça me fait très plaisir et j'aurai pas envie qu'on arrête de m'encourager parce que j'ai un peu laissé tomber l'histoire... Allez, beaucoup laissé tomber, je l'admets !

**Flo :** Ah, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que t'as laissé une review ! Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que tu vas lire la suite, parce que ça m'encourage de voir tes reviews ! T'as pas intérêt à montrer la cassette à Némo ! Sinon, ben sinon, j'arrête cette fic ! LOL je ferai pas ça j'ai dit que je continuais ! Bref, ma réponse à la review part en coui aussi Tamarin à crinière ! Lollll )

**Onarluca :** Eh ben le voilà le chapitre suivant est là ! Et c'est promis, je continue cette fic... J'espère que toi de ton côté tu vas continuer à m'envoyer des reviews ! Non, je déconne, fais ce que tu veux, mais ça encourage toujours un peu...**sourire suppliant**

**Drago Malefoy :** Merci, et la voilà, la suite ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite intéressante...

**Louange :** En fait, comme je l'ai expliqué, ces deux premiers chapitres ont été écrits en 2003 mais j'ai fait des infimes changements avant de les republier, et voilà le nouveau chapitre, ainsi ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bien que le début...

**Sweetsun :** Tu as hâte de voir ce qui va arriver à Harry et Draco... Eh bien je suis désolée, mais la réponse à ta hâte n'est pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, on va dire que tout va se jouer pour de vrai dans le suivant, en théorie... Merci de ta review et on se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Eh ben, je ne sais même pas si je vais daigner les sortir de leur pétrin indemnes... J'aime le sadisme LOL ! Merci de ta review, dire que c'est bien écrit ça me fait plaisir, mais j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas tout à fait aussi bien que les autres, parce que je l'ai écrit beaucoup plus tard, donc dans une autre ambiance... Si tu pouvais me donner ton avis, et tous les autres aussi... Merci !

Voilà, c'est fini pour les réponses aux reviews, et je pense que je publierai le prochain chapitre dans la semaine du 12 au 20 décembre, parce que j'ai mes examens à préparer donc il faut me laisser le temps !

Merci pour tout

Rony Dany


	4. Mystères matinaux

**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante :**

**Chapitre 4 : Mystères matinaux **

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent piégés dans la Cabane Hurlante après un malheureux accident ? Et pourquoi un mystérieux inconnu s'amuse-t-il à dominer leur volonté ? Mais, au fait, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à madame J.K.Rowling et je ne me permettrais pas de m'approprier ses personnages...

**Remerciements :** Mes remerciements tout particuliers à Suzanne, alias Sibla Jackson, pour tous les fous rires qui m'ont, d'une façon bien mystérieuse, inspiré cette histoire...

**Petite note : **_Eh bien voici le chapitre 4 comme promis, je crois que pour une fois je suis dans les temps ! Il n'est pas particulièrement long, mais en période d'examen, je fais de mon mieux... Et je sais que le slash tarde un peu à venir, mais je fais mes chapitres en fonction de mon inspiration, et je n'aime pas que ça se passe trop vite... En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et bonne lecture !_

Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante 

Par : Rony Dany

**Chapitre 4 : Mystères matinaux**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut ; elle venait de faire un rêve angoissant. Elle se redressa dans son lit, une main sur le front et les sourcils froncés, essayant de se rappeler son rêve, mais plus elle essayait de se souvenir, plus il était embrouillé.

C'était le matin, et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux du baldaquin ; il devait être huit heures. Hermione se leva, s'habilla et sortit du dortoir, encore un peu endormie. Mais elle fut totalement réveillée lorsque, au bas des escaliers, Ron lui fonça dessus tel un rhinocéros en colère.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Hermione, Harry a disparu !

Hermione faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se contint. Harry, disparu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces histoires ?

- Disparu ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas simplement déjà descendu pour prendre son petit déjeuner ?

- Hermione, je sais que tu détestes avoir tort, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas... Hier soir, Harry et moi sommes partis...

- ... en escapade dans le parc, compléta Hermione, apparemment pas du tout ignorante.

Ron, lui, était apparemment très étonné. Il avait la bouche ouverte de surprise et ne semblait pas capable d'articuler une nouvelle phrase.

- Mais... que... comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- J'ai cru qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dégringolait l'escalier quand vous êtes descendu du dortoir, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire ironique.

- On aurait très bien pu être allés voir des filles de Serdaigle, comment tu peux savoir qu'on était dans le parc ?

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais maintenant c'est confirmé, répondit la jeune Gryffondor. En tout cas, je suis à peu près certaine que ce n'est pas une visite chez les filles de Serdaigle qui t'aurait mis le bras dans cette état, poursuivit-elle en désignant le bras gauche de Ron.

Celui-ci dirigea son regard vers son bras comme si c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait avoir effectivement deux membres appelés communément des bras. L'avant-bras gauche était légèrement tordu, et une large blessure partait du coude pour arriver au poignet. De plus, il était couvert d'égratignures, certaines assez profondes, et quelques endroits étaient déjà infectés. Le tout n'offrait pas un spectacle très ragoûtant, pour dire la vérité.

Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione en secouant la tête, comme s'il voulait oublier que son bras était blessé.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas tout bêtement tombé dans un couloir ? dit-il avec un regard de défi.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que ça ne soit complètement infecté et qu'il faille t'amputer, répondit Hermione en détournant la question.

- Hermione, comment sais-tu qu'on était dans le parc ? ! demanda Ron, presque énervé de voir que sa camarade était toujours au courant de tout et qu'elle ne voulait jamais rien expliquer.

- Allez, viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione en guise de réponse.

Elle prit Ron par le bras qui n'était pas blessé et l'emporta avec force jusqu'au portrait.

- Hermione, comment sais tout ça ? demanda-t-il sans grand espoir.

Elle sourit, mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry se réveilla.

Au début, il ne sut plus très bien où il était et pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire : l'éboulement, la Cabane, le rêve...

Harry se redressa dans son demi-lit lorsqu'il se souvint du rêve, ou tout du moins lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Il ne s'en rappelait que quelques bribes, mais même ces brefs moments du rêve disparurent en quelques secondes. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul et sursauta. Debout à côté de l'autre demi-lit se trouvait Draco Malefoy. « Bien sûr, pensa Harry, il est là aussi, celui-là... »

Le « celui-là » en question était apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, planté sur le sol, les sourcils froncés et l'air songeur. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que Harry était levé, mais celui-ci n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Il voulut se lever, mais il remarqua juste à temps que quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait étrangement léger et en contact un peu trop proche avec le drap, comme si...

- Oh, mon Dieu ! murmura-t-il avec horreur.

Il venait de remarquer qu'il ne portait plus rien et, de fait, lorsqu'il regarda au pied du lit, il vit que sa robe de sorcier s'y trouvait, donc elle n'était pas sur lui ! (Re-brillante conclusion, Harry...)

Comment était-ce possible ? Harry était certain qu'il n'avait pas ôté sa robe avant de se coucher, puisqu'il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de s'endormir. Peut-être s'était-il déshabillé dans son rêve, ou au milieu de la nuit, comme un somnambule... Mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, pourquoi cette nuit-là, alors que la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire en présence de Draco était de se retrouver presque nu !

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de honte ; il était déjà sûr d'être devenu incroyablement rouge, mais, heureusement, Draco semblait trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. « Ouf, pensa Harry. C'est moins pire que ce que je croyais, au moins. »

Mais il s'était soulagé trop tôt. A peine se réjouissait-il de sa chance qu'elle s'envolait : Draco sembalit se réveiller d'un long rêve, oubliant ses pensées pour un instant. Il se dirigea vers la porte, apparemment décidé à sortir de la pièce (sans blague !), et Harry remarqua qu'il allait inévitablement remarquer que sa robe était étendue au pied du lit. Draco aurait vite fait le lien entre la robe et Harry, et qui pouvait prédire ce qu'il en penserait ? En tout cas, il ne fallait pas être très malin pour imaginer tout ce que pourrait faire le Serpentard avec une information aussi précieuse : Harry Potter, le Survivant, somnambule déshabilliste... Rien que d'y penser, Harry craignait le pire. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour détourner l'attention de Draco : parler.

- Tu... es réveillé ? demanda-t-il très intelligemment.

Draco se retourna, comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois que Harry était là.

- Non, Potter, je dors encore, répondit Malefoy ironiquement.

Harry se maudit intérieurement pour avoir ouvert la bouche avant de réfléchir. Il fallait absolument trouver le moyen de détourner l'attention de Draco tandis qu'il remettrait sa robe, mais sans que le Serpentard ne passe devant le lit... C'était un problème à peu près aussi résoluble que de trouver qui de la poule ou de l'oeuf était apparu le premier ; autant dire que le cerveau du Gryffondor travaillait à pleine puissance. Draco se tourna à nouveau en direction de la porte, et son regard allait inévitablement se porter sur la robe qui traînait sur le sol...

Harry recommença à parler, cette fois-ci en ayant réfléchi au préalable, mais il n'était pas du tout sûr de son plan, et sa voix était montée d'un ton sous l'effet de la panique :

- Oooh, regarde-moi ces superbes moulures au plafond ! s'exclama-t-il en levant la tête pour illustrer sa phrase.

C'était le genre de remarques qui n'ont aucun intérêt visible mais que l'on se sent obligés de vérifier si elles sont justes. De fait, Draco leva les yeux au plafond, l'air légèrement étonné, tandis que Harry se retenait de pousser un cri triomphal. La phase un du plan était réussie.

- Excuse-moi, **Potter**, dit-il sans même se retourner, ce n'est pas que je ne porte aucun intérêt à tes remarques sur l'architecture du plafond, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'observer cette cabane...

Sur ce, il traversa la distance qu'il restait entre lui et la porte sans baisser le regard du plafond, n'adressant aucune attention à la robe de Harry qui était étendue sur le sol.

Lorsque la porte se referma et que la silhouette de Draco disparut totalement, Harry poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il sortit du lit, se dirigea vers sa robe et l'enfila en une nanoseconde. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, sous l'influence du stress causé par Malefoy, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver un battement régulier. Au moins maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre : Harry était seul.

Au bout d'une heure passée allongé sur le lit, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il avait presque envie que Malefoy revienne pour ne plus qu'il soit seul, car même s'il s'agissait de Draco, c'était une présence quand même. En parlant de Malefoy, où était-il allé ?

Harry se redressa ; il venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée géniale, une idée merveilleuse, et, surtout, une idée qui satisferait peut-être sa curiosité : et s'il regardait le livre que Draco lisait la veille ? Peut-être y avait-il quelques révélations sur le Serpentard à y découvrir... En plus, Harry était presque sûr d'avoir vu le bouquin dans le fauteuil, et Draco ne l'avait sûrement pas pris avec... Harry tourna son regard vers le fauteuil : bingo ! Le livre s'y trouvait !

Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur le manuscrit comme un Weasley se jetterait sur la nourriture. Le titre, à moitié effacé, était illisible, mais Harry ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il glissa ses mains de chaque côté du vieux bouquin et l'ouvrit, tout excité.

Son excitation retomba presque aussitôt : les pages du livre étaient complètement vierges, mis à part les différentes taches qui les recouvraient, et Harry eut beau feuilleter et feuilleter, il ne put rien lire, pour la simple et bonne raison que rien n'était inscrit... Comment était-ce possible que Draco ait pu lire quelque chose, alors ?

Harry referma le livre et essaya d'analyser le titre. Seules quelques minuscules lettres dorées étaient encore à peu près lisibles. Harry déchiffra :

« .eM.n...ri..esSo...se.Enc....e.e.ts-So..ilè.ed.F..t.r..m »

Un génie du déchiffrage de lettres minuscules aurait peut-être pu découvrir le titre entier par déduction, mais Harry, lui, n'était pas particulièrement doué pour ce genre de choses, et il eut vite fini de s'acharner sur cette énigme. Sa merveilleuse et géniale idée n'avait eu qu'un seul effet : lui embrouiller le cerveau.

Harry reposa le livre sur le fauteuil et décida de descendre voir après Malefoy. Pas parce qu'il avait envie de le voir, non, **pas-du-tout**, se disait-il, simplement parce qu'il valait mieux être en compagnie de quelqu'un de désagréable et de pouvoir lui parler que de se parler à soi-même, au moins, il ne se sentirait pas fou. Quoique...

Harry descendit le petit escalier avec précaution, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre sous son poids. L'écho de ses pas troublait le silence paisible qui régnait dans la Cabane et le jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression que des centaines d'yeux l'observaient, aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque, après avoir traversé le couloir sombre, la pièce désordonnée et le petit hall, il se retrouva dans la partie du tunnel éclairée par des torches.

Harry hésita un millième de seconde (qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Malefoy ? Qu'il en avait marre d'être tout seul et qu'il voulait juste rester en sa compagnie ? !), mais finalement, il s'enfonça avec détermination dans les profondeurs du tunnel.

Après quelques minutes, Harry était déjà essoufflé par la marche ; l'air du tunnel était froid mais étouffant, et l'effort faisait perler des gouttes de sueur sur son front. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il approcha de l'endroit où le tunnel s'était effondré la veille, car il entendait toutes sortes de bruits : des pierres qui raclaient le sol, une respiration haletante et la marche pesante de quelqu'un qui transporte quelque chose. Draco était-il en train de déblayer le passage ? Si c'était le cas, Harry savait par expérience qu'il s'acharnait pour des queues de cerises...

Le Gryffondor reprit sa marche et arriva effectivement devant un Malefoy essoufflé aux joues rosies par l'effort. Il avait l'air du parfait petit innocent, et c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry le voyait avec cet air là ; il trouvait ça terriblement mignon...

_Harry ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de penser ? ! C'est inacceptable, si tu continues comme ça, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander ce stupide Serpentard en mariage ? !_

La voix de la raison avait parlé, et, heureusement pour lui, arrêté Harry dans ses réflexions sur le fait que Draco pouvait être mignon. Comment avait-il pu penser cela ?

C'est à cet instant que Draco le remarqua, et son air innocent disparut en un clin d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Harry avait du mal à parler et son cœur battait la chamade. Il réussit tout de même à formuler une réponse :

- Je veux juste te dire que... que...

- Que quoi ? demanda Draco, l'air passablement agacé.

Harry était horriblement gêné : pourquoi se mettait-il à balbutier ?

- Que c'est inutile de faire ce que tu es en train de faire, réussit-il finalement à répondre.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'ai essayé la même chose hier et que j'ai remarqué que c'était aussi efficace que de nettoyer les cachots à la brosse à dents !

Draco laissa tomber la grosse pierre qu'il était en train de transporter et jeta un coup d'oeil du côté du tas de pierre qui n'était pas encore déblayé : en effet, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé.

- Mmmmmh... Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi es-tu venu m'avertir ? demanda-il en lissant les plis de sa robe coupée sur mesure. Ç'aurait été tellement plus de ton genre de me laisser m'acharner pour rien... Le petit Potter serait-il devenu un ange ? demanda-t-il avec un air sarcastique.

- Non, simplement, le petit Potter sait se montrer humain, des fois, répliqua Harry, piqué au vif. Pas comme **certains.**

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de me sentir visé... Mais tu sais, Potter, je ne suis peut-être pas comme tu le crois. Qui te dit que je ne peux pas me montrer humain moi aussi ?

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Prouve-le moi.

Draco eut un moment d'hésitation avant de dire :

- Eh bien, pour la première fois je pense, je vais te dire merci.

- C'est ça que tu appelles te montrer humain ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais venir te serrer dans mes bras pour te remercier de tes services rendus à un humble citoyen de Poudlard ? répliqua Draco d'un air hautain.

Harry soupira. Draco ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Il aurait voulu, pour une fois, voir un Malefoy qui serait devenu gentil, mais il avait autant de chances de voir réaliser son souhait qu'un troll n'a de chances de passer à la télé. Autrement dit, c'étaient des chances inexistantes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu : Draco fut secoué par des sortes de convulsions, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement, son visage devint aussi écarlate qu'une robe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et, après une ultime convulsion, il s'effondra sur le sol.

Harry était pétrifié : que s'était-il passé ? Draco avait-il eu un malaise ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de très bien se porter (sans blague, il était étendu sur le sol sans bouger !). Que fallait-il faire ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry conclut que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller voir après Malefoy, même s'il en avait autant envie que de manger de la morve de troll. C'était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit, d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha à petits pas du corps de Draco, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et l'observa. Le Serpentard respirait encore ; Harry voyait son torse se soulever à un rythme régulier. Par contre, il semblait inconscient, ou tout du moins endormi. Le Survivant se pencha doucement, de peur que Draco ne se relève d'un coup et qu'il ne ramasse sa figure en pleine tête.

- Euh... ça va ? demanda-t-il stupidement en secouant l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Malefoy !

Pas de réaction. Harry secoua un peu plus énergiquement son épaule.

- Draco ! Hé, Draco ! Réveille-toi, bon sang !

Toujours pas de réaction. Draco devait avoir un sommeil très lourd, s'il ne se réveillait pas sous l'effet des secousses de plus en plus violentes. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il était dans le coma ? Non, c'était impossible... Ou du moins, Harry essayait de se persuader que c'était impossible : il avait l'impression de tenir à Draco, pourtant Merlin savait comme il le détestait !

Malefoy ne réagissait toujours pas ; Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'air abattu. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

C'est à ce moment que Draco ouvrit les yeux et prononça une phrase énigmatique :

- Tout n'est que conséquences du Manuscrit.

- Que... quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas : il agrippa Harry par la robe et se redressa. Puis, sans aucune transition, il approcha son visage de celui du Gryffondor et...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; Draco pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa. Le Survivant voulut se dégager, mais Malefoy lui tenait la tête avec une force incroyable, et il avait beau se débattre, le Serpentard semblait ne pas vouloir relâcher son étreinte de sitôt. Mais ce n'était pas le pire : au bout de quelques secondes, Harry sentit la langue de Draco qui essayait de s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il voulut résister, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus à son cerveau. Alors, inévitablement, il ouvrit la bouche et échangea un baiser avec son pire ennemi.

Harry avait l'horrible impression de ne plus contrôler son propre corps, ni même ses propres pensées. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir jeté un sort, sinon comment aurait-il pu apprécier ce baiser ? Car, effectivement, il appréciait le contact des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, il aimait sentir son parfum et ses mains qui entouraient son cou, et la moitié de son cerveau avait envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais seulement une moitié, car l'autre essayait tant bien que mal de résister. Comment était-ce possible ?

Soudain, les mains de Draco se relâchèrent et Harry fut libre. Il retrouva le contrôle de ses muscles et sa première réaction fut de s'essuyer énergiquement la bouche avec un pan de sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon dieu de m... ? ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air furieux à l'adresse de Malefoy.

- Tout n'est que conséquences du Manuscrit, dit celui-ci en guise de réponse.

Et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Hé, hé, hé ''rire démoniaque''. J'adore terminer des chapitres de cette façon là...

Qui a dit « Comment elle ose faire ça ? ! »

Allez, j'attends vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais... Qui dit commentaires dit reviews, donc voici les réponses à ces charmantes reviews (admirez la transition... lol)

**Onarluca :** Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-ci...

**Lily :** Merci je suis contente de te voir si enthousiasme ! Voilà la suite et pour une fois, je crois que je suis dans les temps ! trophée, s'il vous plait LOL merci beaucoup de ta review.

**Minimay :** Merci là mes exams sont sur le point de finir – plus que deux ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce quatrième chapitre aussi bien que le précédent, sinon, n'hésite pas à me le dire, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

**Louange :** Eh ben la voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements !

**Flo :** Je vais faire des recherches sur Internet pour ton mari blond aux yeux gris, je le jure ! Lol Et tu sais, la cassette de primaire, je m'en fiche complètement que tu la montres... Non, en fait, pitiééééééé, ne me fais pas ça à moaaaaaa ! ! !

En tout cas si tu hais à ce point la fin du chapitre 3, je crois que tu vas pas tellement aimer la fin de ce chapitre...

Merci pour ta review aussi, et le bonjour est remis !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Merci essuie une larme d'émotion J'avais peur d'avoir perdu le style des deux premiers chapitres. En tout cas, ces deux chapitres-ci sont un peu plus longs, et je peux dire que je me suis cassé la tête pour toutes les transitions et les dialogues, mais si ça se trouve, c'est mieux des chapitres plus courts...

Voilà ! Encore merci, et je pense que je publierais le chapitre 5 dans le courant des vacances de Noël, même si je ne sais pas très bien quand... J'essayerais de boucler ce chapitre pour la semaine du 27 au 31 décembre !

Merci à tout le monde

Rony Dany


	5. Le récit de Draco

**Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante :**

**Chapitre 5 : Le récit de Draco **

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent piégés dans la Cabane Hurlante après un malheureux accident ? Et pourquoi un mystérieux inconnu s'amuse-t-il à dominer leur volonté ? Mais, au fait, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à madame J.K.Rowling et je ne me permettrais pas de m'approprier ses personnages...

**Remerciements :** Mes remerciements tout particuliers à Suzanne, alias Sibla Jackson, pour tous les fous rires qui m'ont, d'une façon bien mystérieuse, inspiré cette histoire...

**Petite note : **Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre a plus de trois semaines de retard... Mais bon, il faut m'excuser, ma grand mère est décédée donc j'ai complètement arrêté d'écrire pendant une semaine et demi... En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard et je suis super contente de mes reviews : apparemment il y en a beaucoup qui sont un peu embrouillés depuis le chapitre 4, mais je suis contente, c'était le but ! Mystère, mystère... Ah oui ! je veux juste ajouter que je parlerai un peu plus de la vie à Poudlard avec Ron, Hermione et tous les autres parce que c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire : vous comprendrez tout ça plus tard (j'adore faire attendre... niark niark !) Et puis, je dois rappeler que cette fic a été débutée avant la sortie du tome 5 des aventures d'Harry Potter, donc en construisant la trame, je n'étais pas au courant de la prophétie et tout ça... Comme dans ce chapitre on va approcher le sujet de près, ne vous étonnez pas ! Enfin, je vous aurai prévenus...

PS : J'ai trouvé une petite compensation à mon retard : ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les autres !

Une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante 

Par : Rony Dany

**Chapitre 5 : Le récit de Draco**

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon dieu de m... ? ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air furieux à l'adresse de Malefoy.

- Tout n'est que conséquences du Manuscrit, dit celui-ci en guise de réponse.

Et il retomba dans l'inconscience. »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il pensait et où il en était. Son cerveau était plus embrouillé que jamais et la scène qui venait de se passer avait encore plus compliqué les choses. Il essaya (vainement) de faire le point, de récapituler, de trouver quelque chose qui justifierait le geste et les paroles de Malefoy, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et puis, il y avait tant de questions qu'il se posait : pourquoi se sentait-il toujours bizarre quand il était en présence de Draco ? Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait-il embrassé ? Que signifiaient ses paroles ? Pourquoi Draco lisait-il un livre qui était apparemment vierge ?...Et il y avait aussi toutes les questions à propos du reste de l'histoire : Ron était-il en bonne santé ? Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué sa « disparition » ? Que se passait-il à Poudlard ? Quelle heure était-il ?... Tant de questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse y répondre. Et Malefoy qui était toujours étendu par terre, inconscient...

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, abattu. Toute cette histoire avait un sens, il en était sûr... mais lequel ? Il essayait de réfléchir pour trouver la clé du problème, mais quelque chose, comme un scintillement, sur le mur en face, l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il releva la tête, arrêtant provisoirement de faire chauffer ses neurones, et regarda le scintillement avec plus d'attention. Il avait l'impression qu'un objet était accroché sur la paroi du mur, à moitié caché dans un renfoncement de pierre, un objet qui reflétait la lumière de sa baguette magique.

Harry se releva sans quitter l'objet du regard et s'avança vers la paroi du mur, éclairé par sa baguette magique. Lentement, très lentement, il tendit la main gauche vers le renfoncement du mur et tâta la pierre...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il dans un murmure, tandis qu'il approchait un peu plus la lumière magique de sa main gauche. Calé dans sa paume se trouvait un petit objet brillant ; c'était un miroir carré qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de dix centimètres de côté. Il ne reflétait rien à part la lueur de la baguette magique de Harry. Le plus étrange était que le miroir semblait diviser la lumière en milliers de particules colorées qui scintillaient faiblement, glissaient sur la surface du miroir pendant quelques secondes et s'éteignaient finalement en laissant la place à des milliers d'autres particules colorées.

Harry mit le miroir dans la main qui tenait sa baguette et approcha l'autre de la surface lumineuse. Sa main ne rencontra aucune matière solide, mais il sentit une souffle léger qui lui parcourait les doigts.

Harry sursauta ; il venait d'entendre des voix. Elles ne semblaient pas venir du tunnel (d'ailleurs, qui aurait pu parler ?), mais du miroir même. Sans très bien savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il approcha le miroir lumineux de son oreille et écouta.

Il sursauta à nouveau. Harry avait l'impression qu'une conversation se déroulait juste à côté de lui, pourtant, il n'y avait personne ; c'était comme s'il avait utilisé des Oreilles à rallonge (Oui, bon, là, on va faire comme si les Oreilles à rallonge étaient apparues dans le tome 4 et pas dans le cinquième, hein...) Un peu remis de sa surprise, il remis le miroir contre son oreille (il l'avait écarté en sursautant) et ferma les yeux pour écouter :

« -... Pas besoin de les stimuler plus que ça, disait une voix qu'Harry reconnaissait vaguement. Le Blond vient à peine d'attaquer l'autre !

- Mais il faut qu'ils se réconcilient... leurs caractères sont totalement différents, il faut absolument les allier le plus vite possible ! disait la voix de quelqu'un en colère.

- Justement, si ça va trop vite, ils ne pourront pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive, ce que nous devons à tout prix éviter ! Laissons-les en paix pour le moment, le temps fera...

- Monsieur, attendez ! coupa la voix en colère. Un des Surveilleurs a été découvert... c'est celui de la paroi côté Saule... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux de le débrancher... »

Il y eut un grésillement et les voix s'estompèrent peu à peu, devenant un murmure, puis le silence. Harry éloigna lentement le miroir de son oreille et il remarqua que les particules lumineuses s'étaient toutes éteintes ; le miroir était devenu complètement noir.

Si Harry avait bien compris, quelqu'un les surveillait... Le problème était de savoir qui ? Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression de reconnaître une des voix, mais le miroir transmettait les sons de manière légèrement déformée, et l'autre voix, quant à elle, était déformée par la colère. Il n'y avait aucun indice pour savoir qui étaient les gens qui parlaient, mais apparemment, ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Harry repensa à la fois où il avait plaqué Draco contre le mur et qu'il s'était égaré dans ses yeux... était-ce possible qu'il ait été manipulé par quelqu'un ? Oui, c'était très possible, mais quant à savoir par qui... Tout cela était embrouillé, vraiment très embrouillé, et pour couronner le tout, Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Il entendit soudain un bruit et se retourna, sa baguette magique pointée devant lui, l'oreille aux aguets. Il n'y avait rien devant lui, mais il entendit à nouveau un gémissement qui venait du sol ; baissant les yeux, il aperçut que Draco était en train de se réveiller...

* * *

A Poudlard, les horloges avaient sonné neuf heures depuis quelques minutes et la plupart des élèves se trouvaient en classe, à travailler. La plupart, mais pas tous. A l'infirmerie, un Ron Weasley d'humeur massacrante s'était fait soigner par Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière miraculeuse. Celle-ci lui avait posé quelques questions sur l'origine de ses blessures, mais, après quelques « Suis tombé » que le garçon avait grogné, elle avait renoncé à chercher la vérité.

Ron était à présent assis sur un lit, le regard féroce. Son bras gauche, qui était recouvert de pansements sous lesquels les onguents de l'infirmière étaient en train d'agir, reposait mollement de son corps. Il était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse le bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, d'ailleurs Hermione avait profité de cette infirmité pour l'obliger à aller chez Madame Pomfresh.

C'était à cause d'Hermione que Ron était furieux. Il lui avait posé des tonnes de questions pour découvrir comment elle avait pu connaître leur escapade nocturne, mais la jeune fille les avait toutes ignorées en répétant qu'il devait absolument aller à l'infirmerie s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un bras en moins. Résultat : elle avait pu partir sans avoir laissé échappé une seule information intéressante pour Ron. Et, comble du comble, lorsque Ron lui avait dit : « Et si Harry était en danger, tu t'en fous complètement ou quoi ? ! », Hermione avait souri d'un air énigmatique sans rien répondre.

Ron était aussi énervé qu'intrigué ; bien sûr, il était habitué au fait qu'Hermione savait toujours tout, mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle avait pu être au courant... Ni Harry ni lui-même ne lui avaient parlé de la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue, alors COMMENT POUVAIT-ELLE ETRE AU COURANT ? !

Ron voulut se lever pour faire les cent pas et réfléchir à tout cela, mais lorsqu'il fut à moitié debout, il vacilla et retomba mollement sur le lit. Il n'avait plus aucune force et il avait l'impression que des milliers de piverts lui picoraient l'intérieur de sa tête. Dépité, il se laissa tomber sur le coussin et s'endormit d'un coup.

* * *

Draco s'était redressé sur les coudes, les yeux dans le vague et l'air encore endormi. De son côté, Harry n'avait pas bougé et il pointait toujours sa baguette magique dans la direction de Malefoy.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix faible en regardant avec inquiétude la baguette de Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné : que faisait-il, en effet ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de lancer un sort à Draco, simplement parce que celui-ci s'était éveillé après une courte période d'évanouissement ? Non, bien sûr que non... Harry rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe mais ne répondit rien.

- Euh, je... je ne me souviens plus... où... où est-ce qu'on est ?

Draco avait voulu se lever, mais il semblait trop faible pour parvenir à rester debout et retomba sur le sol. Instinctivement, Harry s'approcha de lui pour l'aider. Il lui prit le bras gauche et Draco s'appuya sur lui tandis qu'il le relevait. Une fois debout, Malefoy épousseta sa robe d'un geste machinal avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- Merci, dit-il, je n'aurais jamais pu me lever tout seul.

Harry resta bouche bée. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il venu à l'idée de Draco de le remercier, **lui**, son pire ennemi ? En y regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua que le Serpentard avait changé. Pas physiquement, mais dans la manière de se conduire. Il se tenait bien droit, mais il ne prenait pas un air dominateur comme il en avait l'habitude ; ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un gris terne, mais d'une couleur plus brillante et profonde. Et surtout, il ne parlait plus d'un ton cassant et désagréable, mais d'une voix aux tonalités plus vibrantes et beaucoup plus mélodieuses. Ses changements étaient-ils dus à son inconscience ?

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Draco d'une voix dénuée de toute agressivité, ce qui acheva de surprendre Harry.

Le Gryffondor, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était mis à marcher dans le tunnel, vers le côté où il débouchait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il était encore sous le choc, car, en plus de tous les changements qu'il percevait chez Draco, il avait remarqué que celui-ci ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Par contre, lui-même s'en souvenait assez pour ressentir une bouffée de haine envers Malefoy.

- Hé, attends ! Je ne sais même pas où on est !

Harry entendit Draco qui le suivait, mais ses pensées étaient trop occupées à ruminer toute cette histoire pour qu'il y fasse attention. Il continua à marcher et remarqua que Malefoy continuait de le suivre ; il avait pourtant l'air très essoufflé.

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas tellement le ton suppliant de Draco qui l'avait surpris, mais le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom et pas par l'éternel « Potter ». Il se retourna et aperçut Malefoy qui se tenait les côtes, plié en deux et apparemment épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'un ton cassant.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin... me dire... ce qui se passe ? ! répondit Draco, haletant.

Harry soupira avec agacement, mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait heureusement perdu ce ton cassant qu'il détestait :

- Tu ne t'en rappelle donc pas ?

- Eh bien, je me rappelle de deux ou trois choses, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi j'étais inconscient il y a deux minutes.

- Malheureusement, c'est deux questions dont je ne connais pas la réponse non plus, déclara Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Alors, tu peux au moins me dire où tu vas ?

- Je vais dans la Cabane Hurlante, répondit Harry. C'est la seule issue du tunnel qui n'est pas bloquée. Tu te rappelles de la Cabane, au moins ?

- Je ne m'en rappelais pas, mais maintenant, j'ai quelques vagues images qui me reviennent à l'esprit, dit Draco.

Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet, il pouvait être charmant, des fois.

- Je... je me souviens d'un lit... coupé en deux et... et d'un livre, un livre étrange... Par Merlin, le livre !

D'un coup, Draco se redressa ; on aurait dit qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il leva la tête vers Harry et, sans un mot, il se mit en marche vers la Cabane Hurlante. Interloqué, le Gryffondor se décida à le suivre et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le petit hall qu'ils traversèrent d'un pas précipité. Ils montèrent l'escalier croulant et se retrouvèrent dans la seule chambre de l'étage.

Draco se précipita vers le fauteuil sur lequel le livre était posé. Harry, quant à lui, était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, trop intrigué par l'attitude de Malefoy pour pouvoir faire autre chose que de le regarder. Les sourcils froncés, le Serpentard feuilletait le livre d'un air fébrile ; il s'arrêta après avoir feuilleté une cinquantaine de pages environ et, sans aucune explication, il s'installa dans le fauteuil pour se plonger dans le bouquin. Evidemment, lorsque Harry regarda de loin les pages, il vit qu'elles étaient totalement vierges.

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Cette histoire était trop mystérieuse ! Draco qui se réveille après l'avoir embrassé mais qui ne se souvient de rien, deux personnes qui parlent d'eux et de surveillance, un livre vierge que Malefoy se met à lire sans rien vouloir expliquer au Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait, bon sang ? !

Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber sur sa partie du lit. Il eut l'impression que la pièce tournoyait autour de lui et, d'un coup, il plongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

A Poudlard, la cloche sonna. Il était temps pour les Gryffondors d'aller au cours de métamorphose. Ron n'étant toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie, et Harry étant toujours absent, Hermione entra seule dans la classe. Le professeur McGonagall s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que la plupart des autres élèves de Gryffondor. Hermione s'installa rapidement et le cours débuta.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Le professeur McGonagall cria « Entrez ! » et la porte s'ouvrit devant... le professeur Rogue ! Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête lorsqu'il s'approcha pour murmurer quelque chose au professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, puis hocha la tête et annonça :

- Miss Granger, il semblerait que le directeur veuille vous voir.

Hermione eut l'air légèrement étonné, mais elle prit ses affaires le plus vite possible et suivit le professeur Rogue jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Allez-y, ordonna Rogue.

Hermione entra, un peu intimidée, et se dirigea vers le directeur. Elle entendit alors la porte qui se fermait et se retourna, mais le professeur Rogue ne l'avait pas suivie. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci s'était levé.

- Eh bien, miss Granger, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il allait beaucoup mieux. Certes, il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais la douleur lancinante avait laissé place à un léger bourdonnement. Il ne se souvenait pas du rêve qu'il venait de faire, mais il se rappelait vaguement qu'il concernait en partie Draco. Lorsque Harry releva la tête en se frottant les yeux, il l'aperçut qui lisait toujours. Il avait vu tant de fois son air complètement concentré sur le livre que ça ne le surprenait plus beaucoup. Apparemment, Draco n'avait même pas vu que Harry s'était réveillé, trop plongé dans son bouquin pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes, songeur. Son cerveau retombait peu à peu dans la réalité : maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus, tous les mystères auxquels il était confronté semblaient l'assaillir. Il bailla, s'étira et décida de se lever, peut-être pour aller faire un tour dans le tunnel, peu importe, pourvu qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Au moins, s'il sortait, il pourrait essayer de tirer tout ça au clair.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais soudain, Draco l'interpella :

- Harry ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le jeune Gryffondor ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Tiens, tu n'es plus plongé dans ton bouquin ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte du temps qu'il avait passé le nez dans le livre. Avec ce petit air innocent, il était vraiment très charmant.

- Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose ? demanda-t-il soudainement, sans répondre à la question de Harry.

Celui-ci, qui s'était retourné vers la porte dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir, fit volte-face, aussi étonné que s'il avait vu Draco danser le cha-cha avec un collier de fleurs autour du cou. C'était invraisemblable : Draco, se confier ? Malgré tout, Harry dût reconnaître qu'il était intrigué, et qu'il n'avait plus tellement envie d'aller prendre l'air. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas donné de réponse à Draco, et que celui-ci le regardait avec insistance pour qu'il lui en donne une.

- Euh... je... oui, dit-il finalement.

Résigné, il s'avança vers le lit et s'y assit, face à Draco.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler de moi comme ça, dit celui-ci lorsqu'Harry fut installé.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire dubitatif : Draco, ne pas parler de lui ? C'était comme dire qu'Hermione détestait faire étalage de ses connaissances, autrement dire, c'était un gros mensonge.

- Ecoute, Harry, je te parais peut-être un peu bizarre, continua Malefoy, l'air légèrement hésitant. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en moi, et je n'en suis pas tout à fait responsable. Enfin, je... je ne sais pas... je me sens comme libéré d'un poids, alors que je ne savais pas que je le portais sur mes épaules depuis des années et des années...

- Attends, là, je ne comprends rien, coupa Harry, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de poids ?

- Laisse tomber, Harry, je vais commencer l'histoire autrement, dit Draco. Tu permettes que je t'appelle Harry, au moins ? ajouta-t-il comme si c'était la question la plus importante qu'il ait jamais posée de toute sa vie.

Les paroles s'échappèrent de la bouche de Harry avant qu'il ne puisse les ravaler :

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours mieux que cet éternel « **Potter** » !

Draco eut un pâle sourire ; Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait un peu de tristesse dans ce sourire, mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer.

- Bon, _Harry, _je crois que je vais commencer par le commencement, reprit Malefoy. Je détestemon père.

Harry fut plus étonné qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée, qui avait pourtant été la plus étonnante de toute l'année, non, de toute sa vie au moins. Draco détestait son père ? Impossible ! Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son père comme du grand héros qui connaît tout le monde et qui « a des relations » !

- Oui, je sais, on n'aurait jamais pu le deviner, dit Draco lorsqu'il vit la surprise de Harry. Mais je suis sincère. Je le **déteste.**

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, quand on voit la famille Malefoy de l'extérieur, on pense tout de suite : « Encore des foutus sorciers qui se vantent d'être des Sangs-Purs, qui ont toutes les richesses du monde et qui en veulent encore. Ils font des enfants pourris gâtés, aussi détestables que leurs parents, et ces enfants détestables auront eux aussi des enfants horribles, et ce 'gène de méchanceté' se transmet de génération en génération. Ils ne connaissent rien du malheur, parce que eux-mêmes le répandent partout, pas en tant que victimes, non, en tant que coupables. Ce sont des horribles personnages qui se font des amis grâce à la ruse et à l'argent qu'ils amassent, et qui sont avides de pouvoir. »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry l'écoutait avec attention et il dût reconnaître qu'il faisait partie des personnes ayant cette opinion des Malefoy et autres familles de ce genre.

- On pense tout de suite à ces clichés, poursuivit Draco, mais on ne pense jamais qu'il pourrait en être autrement. J'ai l'impression qu'à cause de mon père, j'ai une étiquette collée sur le front, et que cette étiquette me classe dans la catégorie des « méchants ». Alors je me sens obligé de suivre l'exemple de mon père, ma mère et leurs amis. Je le fais, même si je sais très bien que ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, que je déteste être quelqu'un qu'on me dicte d'être au lieu d'être moi-même. Voilà pourquoi je déteste mon père.

Il se tut, mais comme Harry ne faisait aucun commentaire, il reprit :

- J'ai vu ce que mon père et ceux qu'il appelle ses amis ont faits aux autres sorciers, et même aux Moldus. Au début, j'ai réussi à me convaincre que c'était amusant, mais, très vite, ça m'a dégoûté. Et, alors que je ne savais plus du tout dans quel camp je me trouvais, chez les « bons » ou chez les « méchants », mon père m'a fait une proposition. Avant de venir à Poudlard, il m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchait des partisans. Et qu'il souhaitait que je rejoigne ses rangs.

Nouveau silence. Harry était complètement captivé par le récit de Draco. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa vie était si compliquée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il au Serpentard, voyant que celui-ci ne continuait pas son histoire.

- J'ai accepté. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, tu comprends ? En fait, en résumé, j'avais un choix à faire : soit je refusais, j'échappais à tous les meurtres, toutes les hypocrisies auxquelles je m'attendais du côté des Mangemorts, mais je reniais ma famille et je la déshonorais, pour venir en humilié du côté de Dumbledore, soit j'acceptais, je rejoignais ma famille, je faisais honneur aux Malefoy et je ne devais faire, en contrepartie, que de petites choses insignifiantes que je pourrais toujours me convaincre de ne pas avoir faites quand les remords m'assailliraient. Je savais bien qu'un jour, je devrais faire ce choix, et je croyais m'y être préparé. Alors j'ai accepté, mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était impossible de se préparer à devenir Mangemort.

Draco inspira une grande bouffée d'air ; il semblait troublé, et Harry lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il y a eu une sorte de test, répondit-il après une pause. Le jour avant la rentrée à Poudlard, mon père m'a conduit dans un vaste domaine, celui où « habitait » le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une sorte de grand manoir, plus grand que celui des Malefoy, et beaucoup plus sombre. Je suis allé dans le bureau, avec mon père, et là, nous avons rencontré Peter Pettigrow, le laquais du Seigneur Ténébreux. Il nous a dit que le test aurait lieu dans la Salle Noire. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et j'étais fort curieux d'y aller, à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, je regrette de le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry.

- Une sorte de pièce de tortures, sauf qu'elle était aussi vaste que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle était divisée en une centaine de boxes et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'y passait. Queudver nous a conduits jusqu'à la salle, mon père et moi, puis il m a désigné un des boxes, et j'ai dû y aller seul. Bien sûr, c'était là que se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Juste à côté de lui, couché sur le sol, il y avait une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas. Le Seigneur m'a souhaité la bienvenue dans la « Chambre des Tortures Absolues », comme il l'appelait, et il m'a expliqué que la mère de la jeune fille était une Mangemorte recrutée par Nott, un ami de mon père, mais elle avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait la punir, mais il ne savait pas **comment. **En fait, il cherchait un moyen pour lui faire le plus de mal possible avant de la tuer ; pour lui, le sortilège Doloris n'était pas encore assez puissant. Alors il a eu une brillante idée : s'attaquer à sa fille. Et, bien sûr, c'est à moi qu'il a confié la tâche de la faire souffrir.

Harry frissonna invonlontairement. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de Draco, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque phrase.

- Ils ont amené la mère, continua Draco, et la torture a commencé. Au début, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de jeter des sortilèges de base, juste pour épuiser la jeune fille. J'étais de plus en plus dégoûté de mon « boulot », mais je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, et je devais rester le plus neutre possible. Mieux, je devais avoir l'air de m'**amuser**. Après un quart d'heure de « petites » tortures, les sortilèges ont été de plus en plus dangereux et, en fin de compte, la jeune fille était meurtrie, du sang coulait à flot de son corps et elle avait l'oeil gauche crevé, mais elle vivait toujours. Sa mère, retenue par deux Mangemorts, hurlait qu'on la laisse tranquille, mais Voldemort riait comme si c'était le spectacle le plus intéressant qu'il ait jamais vu. Finalement, la fille s'est effondrée sur le sol ; elle n'avait plus qu'un bras, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait fait lancer un sort de Déchirement, et elle avait perdu tellement de sang que je pataugeais dedans. Alors, il m'a regardé et m'a dit d'un ari ravi : « Jette lui un sortilège Doloris, je crois bien qu'elle n'y survivra pas ! ».

- Tu as obéi ? ! demanda Harry, incrédule.

- J'entends encore les cris de sa mère... Elle, elle avait trop hurlé pour pouvoir crier sa douleur... Je revois encore son visage en sang, et l'oeil

crevé, je...

La voix de Draco se brisa ; Harry crut qu'il allait pleurer, mais, après avoir respiré trois grands coups, il reprit :

- Après ça, Voldemort a tué la mère, sans transition. Puis, il a ordonné aux deux Mangemorts de nettoyer la Chambre et il m'a fait visiter le reste de la Salle Noire. Tous ces gens, torturés, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a réellement convaincu de l'horreur de la chose. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire...

- Tu aurais pu éparger la vie de cette fille ! s'exclama Harry en se levant du lit. Tu n'étais pas obligé de la tuer !

Draco lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies bien compris la chose, Harry. Je n'avais pas le choix. Cette fille allait de toute façon mourir, et, si jamais j'avais voulu me rebeller, crois-moi, je ne serais pas ici à cet instant. Je serais sûrement dans un des boxes de la Salle Noire, à attendre avec anxiété de mourir dans la douleur.

Harry se rassit sans bruit. Draco avait raison ; maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point la vie du Serpentard avait été injuste. Et lui, lui qui se croyait le pauvre petit malheureux, orphelin et promis à une destinée terrible. Au moins, il valait mieux ne pas avoir de famille que d'en avoir une comme celle de Draco ; pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux de sa situation.

- Le lendemain, je devais aller à Poudlard, reprit Draco après un moment. Et depuis, je n'ai rien dû faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, heureusement, d'ailleurs. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Si je me rebelle, je suis sûr que ma vie sera vite abrégée. Si je reste, je ne supporterai pas de vivre d'autres expériences semblables à celle que j'ai vécue ce jour-là...

Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Il aurait voulu aider Draco, sincèrement, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il le considérait d'un angle nouveau, et il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le vrai Draco Malefoy.

En parlant de Draco, celui-ci reprit :

- J'ai l'impression de changer. Et cela, depuis que je lis ce livre.

Il referma le livre, puis le rouvrit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment se fait-il que tu sais lire ce livre ?

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

- Je... euh, je l'ai regardé, tout à l'heure, quand tu étais dans le tunnel, répondit Harry, un peu gêné. Mais je n'ai rien vu ; toutes les pages étaient vierges.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ce livre est vraiment bizarre, en fait. Hier, j'ai eu une envie irrépressible de le lire, et j'ai pu parcourir une cinquantaine de pages. Après la numéro 50, elles étaient toutes vierges. Et, ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu cette même envie irrépressible de lire, et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de nouvelles pages : de la 51 à la 100. En bref, je dirais que c'est un livre dont les pages apparaissent cinquantaines par cinquantaines. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne sais pas le lire.

Harry se tut. Il savait que Draco pensait toujours à ce qu'il venait de raconter à propos de son père.

- Ecoute, Draco... Tu permets que je t'appelle Draco, au moins ?

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours mieux que « **Malefoy** », répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, mais il retrouva vite son sérieux. Lui aussi, il songeait au récit de Draco. Finalement, il se leva du lit et dit :

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco comprit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler ; il semblait touché par les paroles de Harry. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec lassitude et murmura :

- Je déteste ma vie.

Harry se retourna et remarqua qu'une unique larme roulait sur la joue de Draco. Instinctivement, il alla vers le Serpentard et, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il entendit alors Draco qui disait tout bas : « Je suis désolé d'avoir été l'odieux personnage que tu connaissais » et il resserra son étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco dormait paisiblement sur sa partie de lit et Harry était assis sur son propre demi-matelas. Il venait de passer le moment le plus extraordinaire de toute sa vie.

* * *

Bon, et maintenant, les réponses aux charmantes reviews que vous m'avez envoyées et qui m'ont soutenues. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vos commentaires, et j'espère que vous pourrez me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ci aussi...

**ALiNoU :** Je vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles du rapport avec le livre que Draco a lu. En tout cas, si tu n'as pas compris le rapport dans ce chapitre ci ni dans le quatrième, c'est parce que justement ça fait partie du mystère... Normalement, j'ai prévu de tout expliquer un peu avant la fin de la fic, mais je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres il y aura !

**Bastet : **Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes. En tout cas j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bien écrit, et, en plus, il est plus long ! J'ai remarqué qu'il était un peu plus sérieux aussi, mais bon, vu les circonstances, ç'aurait été déplacé de faire dans l'humour... Tu trouves ça comment, alors ?

**Lily :** Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci... Que dire d'autre quand on reçoit un trophée de l'auteur ? Ah oui, je remercie mes parents, qui m'ont mise au monde, et toute ma famille, qui m'entoure dans cette épreuve, et puis tous mes amis qui... non je rigole ! Encore merci et bonne lecture !

**DooMby :** Euh... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la rapidité n'est pas vraiment mon fort ! Je sais, je suis lente, mais ce chapitre ci est plus long que les autres, c'est normal qu'il m'ait pris plus de temps ! Je crois que les réponses à tes questions ne se trouvent pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais je le promets, j'expliquerai tout un peu avant la fin... D'ici là, il faudra patienter, parce que je ne veux rien révéler. Encore merci pour tes encouragements !

**Maria :** Mmmmmmh, les deux ombres qui complotent ? En tout cas c'est pas moi qui vais le dire ! Mais personne n'a de petits soupçons ? Faut pas hésiter, faites des propositions, des hypothèses... ça peut toujours se révéler juste, hein ! Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas vu le chapitre trois, c'est entièrement ma faute ! Je suis IMPARDONNABLE, et en plus, je suis lente et paresseuse Je sais, je sais... LOL merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir ! ! !

**Flo :** Oui, enfin un bisou, mais ce chapitre-ci en est un peu dénué... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci, mais c'était primordial que Draco raconte tout ça, parce que sinon, l'histoire n'aurait pas de sens, hein ! Et pour ton mari, on peut toujours chercher à St Louis, non ?

Ps : Non, je déconnais, je crois que tu rêves un peu trop... Un mari comme Draco ou Harry ? Impossible ! Ils sont trop parfaits ! ! !

**  
Fanou : **Oui, le mystère se dévoile peu à peu... Rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres pour tout comprendre ! En tout cas je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer toute l'histoire, ça me paraît super compliqué ! ! ! Mais vous pouvez toujours faire des hypothèses, hein !

**Griffounette : **La suite ? Ben c'est maintenant !

Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, et maintenant la note de la fin : encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui me laisse des reviews super sympas, ça m'encourage chaque fois que je songe à tout laisser tomber (NB : je suis atteinte d'une paressite aiguë, c'est une maladie très rare qui empêche de travailler ! LOL)

Et puis je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, parce que je suis surchargée de devoirs, et que je ne sais aller à l'ordinateur qu'une semaine sur deux ! Mais je promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus vite possible. Et peut-être même que je vais y mettre un peu d'action... Mmmmmh, là je sens l'inspiration qui vient ! ! !

Encore merci à tout le monde et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...

Rony Dany


End file.
